


Cause We're All Idiots (or Hormonal, Depending on your Perspective)

by n2a0d0i0a



Series: Burn Holes in my Soul and Strangle my Heart [2]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n2a0d0i0a/pseuds/n2a0d0i0a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation is the deadline to get them together.  It's time for an all-nighter.  Or 30.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turns Out The First 10 Days Don't Go So Well

260 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

"PEOPLE!!! We have exactly 260 days left until graduation and we still have not reached our goal!"

Kenta winced as his friend's high pitched squeak rang out around the room.

"Not for a lack of trying..."

The young boy turned to face the brave soul who had dared to respond to Madoka, only to find Hikaru's gaze flitting about the room, steadfastly avoiding the possibly, slightly unhinged redhead at the front of the room.

Madoka's indignant shrieking started once again.

"Hikaru, there is no more time for just trying! We need to get them together stat."

"You've been trying for years and it hasn't worked! Maybe they're really just friends!"

At this point, everyone in the room stared wide eyed at Hikaru, who began to look a tad afraid herself. As Madoka took a few steps toward her, she slid her chair back inch by inch; this process continued for a good five minutes before Hikaru's chair finally hit the wall.

Everyone stared in horror as the red faced beast- Madoka- grabbed Hikaru's hands and-

Pause. Maybe we need an explanation here.

Sometime in the beginning of freshmen year, Madoka had what she likes to call "a moment of glorious revelation" in which she finally noticed the "connection" (sexual tension) between one Gingka Hagane and his so-called rival, Kyoya Tategami. After her glorious moment, Madoka immediately made it her mission to get the two of them together. Her (completely rational) plots included (but were not limited to) attempting to scare them into holding onto each other- because that had such a high rate of potential success- and pushing them under mistletoe. In March. Oh, and trying to get Kyoya to wear a dress....

Madoka's first year as matchmaker was generally a failure. It did, however, succeed in making quite a few people think that she had completely lost her marbles (which was totally not true).  
In her second year, she decided that it was time to change strategies. All she needed was more people to help her! Her first victim- ahem, recruit- was Benkei Hanawa, Kyoya's self proclaimed best friend. All it took was one word about helping Kyoya and the gentle giant was on board.

Benkei, in turn, bugged their friend Kenta into helping them, who then mentioned their plot to another of their friends, Masamune Kadoya. Masamune was never good at keeping secrets and ended up telling his friend (?), Yu Tendo, who simply couldn't hide something that ‘rad’ from Tsubasa.

Now, Madoka had more than enough helpers to get the job done, right?

Wrong.

One more year of failed attempts passed by, with Tsuabasa barely managing to keep Yu quiet about the plan (seeing as the kid had no fear of sudden and imminent death by Kyoya's hands) and Benkei and Kenta now attempting to help Madoka with her plots to get Kyoya into a dress.

Which was how Hikaru of all people got roped into this. "Because she had a cool head and Kyoya didn't think she was a complete idiot."

 _This_ must have been enough people to make one couple. Yet, they have been trying for practically three years, and still they have had zero success.

Which leads us to the meeting occurring right now. Play.

Madoka burst out laughing. Everyone in the room continued to stare at the possibly deranged girl in the center of the room as she lightly slapped Hikaru's shoulder.

"Oh honey, of course they're not just friends. Have you seen how obsessed they are with each other? Now, anymore silly questions or can we move on?"

Everyone nodded their head vigorously and nervously smiled at the brunette.

"Good. So anybody have any ideas?"

Immediately, utter chaos broke out in the room as Yu and Masamune began to fight on whether locking them in a dark room together would help like it did with horses on the animal channel or whether they should just kidnap Kyoya and make Gingka rescue him like a prince. In response to this, Benkei began screaming that Kyoya was most certainly _not_ the princess while Hikaru and Tsubasa did absolutely nothing to calm everyone down.

Madoka was just about ready to kick all three of the boys where the sun don't shine when she heard a relatively quiet voice behind her.

"Ummm... Well, I kinda do."

The brunette turned and sent a smile to Kenta, reassuring the young boy that she hadn't gone completely insane so he decided to share his thoughts.

"Ya see, we've been working on getting them to admit how they feel by talking to them together so far, but what if we divided and conquered?"

Madoka stared at Kenta for 10 seconds before a rather maniac smile appeared on her face.

"THAT'S IT!"

Kenta sweat dropped.

Somewhere else in the school, Kyoya and Gingka felt chills run down their spines.

255 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

Kyoya Tategami was having a pretty fucking bad day. No. Scratch that. Kyoya Tategami was having a _really_ fucking bad day.

It was mostly due to the dumbasses who made up his first period art history class. And the incompetent bastard of a teacher who was even stupider than his "fellow" students.

So, when he saw another dumbass headed his way, he should have tried to get as far away as possible. But, for some reason Kyoya wasn't privy to, he was never quite able to force himself away from this moron.

Gingka Hagane was simultaneously one of the stupidest and smartest people he had ever met. But, that was beside the point.

"Kyoya, hey!"

The green-haired teenager did not respond but continued to put books in his locker. This did not deter the redhead in any way (not that it usually did anyway). When he finally reached his friend, the other did not acknowledge him, but that had never stopped him before either.

Gingka flashed his blinding smile, "How's your day going?"

Kyoya snorted, "Fan-fucking-tastic."

The bastard actually had the gall to laugh.

"Yeah well, that's how most of your days go, isn't it?"

"You know me so well."

Gingka laughed that annoying ass laugh of his again as his hand reached over the other's shoulder. Kyoya froze.

"That I do."

With that, the redhead put something into the other's locker and walked away. The green haired teen processed what had just happened for the next few minutes and stared at the object in his locker.

  
Dark green shoelaces. The exact ones he was saving up for.

It was only two hours later that he realized that he had completely forgotten what he was upset over. (And if he had a minuscule smile on his face for those hours, nobody said a thing (probably for fear of death)).

That goddamn dumbass.

239 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

Yu, Masamune, and Benkei were on a mission. All they had to do was convince a completely dense and oblivious Gingka- who probably wasn't even anywhere close to gay- that he was madly in love with a boy- who appeared to hate his guts. ...and if they failed, there was a slight chance that Madoka would kill them all. Hopefully, only a slight chance.

So, basically, they were on mission impossible. Yet, here they were, walking onto the track with no plan whatsoever. How badly could this possibly go?

If any of them had cared to think about it, they would have made funeral arrangements before even coming. But none of them were ever really the type to think about anything.

"GINGKY!!!!"

So yeah, we'll see how this goes.

The tiny blonde haired ball of endless energy (also known as Yu) was barreling toward the older teenager before anybody else could react. Really, what did Madoka expect to happen when she sent the kid sans Tsubasa to do this? Gingka, to his credit, did not look perturbed by their presence at all; he finished up his lap and came to a stop in front of the other boys.

"Hey Yu! Hey guys!"

"Hi Gingky!"

"Hey man!"

"Hiya!"

Everyone was silent for a good minute. Gingka went about his routine while Benkei simply stared at them with a rather constipated expression on his face. Masamune was staring at his "rival", mimicking his moves.

Yu, on the other hand, bounced over to the redhead, watching him as he stretched.

"Whatchya doin'?"

"I’m just working on my time."

Yu tilted his head in a completely "innocent" gesture and with the sweetest, sugary smile ever, stared at Gingka with wide green eyes.

He was the ultimate picture of cuteness. Everyone held their breath. The kid's success in this would determine whether they would be breathing for a few more hours or potentially another sixty years.

"Without Yo-Yo?"

Gingka paused in his exercise for a second before continuing on, but looked otherwise unfazed.

"Kyoya and I don't spend every second of the day with each other, Yu."

_Liar._

And they called him on it, "Um, you kinda do though."

Before the poor teen could respond to the question, the ever "innocent" Yu was questioning him once again.

"Yeah, Gingky, he's kind of right. _Why do you spend so much time with Yo-Yo?_ "

By this time, the redhead had somewhat composed himself.

"I train with all my teammates guys... why are you so curious?"

The blonde completely ignored the last part, "Yeah, but you also eat lunch with him-"

"I eat with all of you guys."

Masamune decided to finish the other kid's sentence, "-study with him-"

"-hang out with him-"

"We arefriends, you know."

"-you also tend to forgive him an awful lot-"

"-oh yeah! Remember that time he tried to sabotage Gingka's race-"

They were interrupted by said boy's phone going off (none of them were truly surprised when they realized that he had the same ringtone as Madoka: "Let it go"). The redhead practically sprinted to grab the phone from the bleachers (it didn't look like he was trying to escape from a three and a half foot blond kid at all) and answered it.

Yu smirked and leaned toward Masamune, snickering.

"10 bucks says it's Kyoya."

The other boy smirked arrogantly, "You're on."

Benkei, meanwhile, silently stared at Gingka as he spoke to the person on the other end of the line. Unlike Masamune, he already knew it was Kyoya; he had memorized his best friend's schedule within the first week of school (don't tell the other boy though, it would be an honor to die by Kyoya's hands but Benkei _really_ thought he was too young) and knew that the green haired teen had a habit of calling Gingka the moment school was over. Kyoya had to make up a test today so this would be around the time for him to call. He watched as the redhead's expression softened and his smile spread even more.

He wondered if Gingka would ever be willing to accept his feelings. If not, then only something bad could hap-

The phone call was finally over and the redhead walked over to the group.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go."

"That's ok Gingky! Everything alright? Who was on the phone?"

"Oh, no one. Just gonna call it a day. Bye!"

As he walked away, Masamune pouted.

"Great! How do we know who he was talking to?!"

Benkei finally decided to speak up, but unlike the other two, he wasn't smiling, "He was talking to Kyoya."

"What?! How do you know?!"

Yu smirked at his friend, "Don't worry about it Butt-in-sky. We wouldn't want you to push that brain of yours too far."

Masamune automatically began stuttering as he tried to reject Yu's statement. The blonde boy simply began following Benkei, who was already on his way off of the track.

"You noticed it too, right Ben-Ben?"

Benkei simply nodded, but he didn't quite know what to make of it. Gingka was normally a very open person, yet he made an effort at hiding the caller's identity from them.

Looks like Yu's prodding may have actually done something. Maybe Madoka wouldn't kill them _today_.

230 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

If Yu and his group were on an impossible mission, then Kenta, Hikaru, and Tsubasa were on a suicide mission.

It was really not a smart idea to confront the rabid beast (also known as Kyoya) in the morning. But, they were supposed to talk to the green haired teen yesterday, and Madoka was already prepared to kill them for falling behind.

So it was really a fire or frying pan situation at this point.

"There he is!"

Yu wasn't with this group (praise God) so they actually stopped to create some semblance of a plan.

"He likes you Hikaru, just go talk to him!"

"Don't pull that shit on me, Tsubasa! We both know that he tolerates me! I say we send the kid in! He's adorable- it's a bulletproof plan!"

They just weren't very good at planning. But hey, A for effort.

"Oh come on, we could send in a baby penguin wearing a tutu and the guy would still be unfazed. Why won't you just go? Too scared?"

Safe to say, the last comment did not help the situation. At all.

"You little ass-"

"Excuse you-"

While those two were attempting to rip each other's throats out, Kenta decided that he really didn't think that Kyoya was as scary as people made him out to be. It had been Kyoya who had scared off bullies for him during freshmen year (so what if he had been the bully himself earlier?). Kenta knew that he was just as good of a friend as Gingka and he was grateful for the relationship he had with him. It really wasn't fair that people treated him like a monster because of his past. Everyone makes mistakes and Kyoya had changed from the jerk he had been. Kind of.

With these thoughts in his mind, the rather wise 16 year old, walked up to his friend, who was at his locker.

"Hi Kyoya. How are you?"

The other boy eyed him for a second before returning to what he was doing.

"Fine. You?"

"I'm good. I had my last test in pre-calc today and I think I actually did well. I was meaning to ask you, though, what did you think of the calculus BC class this year? I signed up for it but some kids told me that it was really hard."

"And they were probably dumba-buts Don't worry about it, kid. You'll be fine."

Hikaru and Tsubasa (who had not succeeded at ripping each other's throats out) were now staring at this interaction, shocked. Kyoya was actually having a civil conversation with Kenta. He even stopped himself from calling someone a dumbass, and that was his favorite pastime!

Hikaru began to smirk, "Told you the cuteness would work."

Kenta, meanwhile, was still chatting with the other teen. Maybe the kid himself would just bring it up....

"Hikaru and Tsubasa actually wanted to ask you something Kyoya."

Fuck.

"What is it?"

Kyoya's previously genial(?) manner had completely disappeared and he was now glaring a hole through the space between Hikaru and Tsubasa's heads.

"Well, we were just wondering if you wanted to maybe- um- hang out after school?"

Hikaru _so_ did not squeak that sentence out.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at this, "No."

Hikaru sweat dropped, and _did not squeak out, goddamn it_ , "Ok."

Tsubasa rolled his eyes, taking control of the situation as Hikaru and Kenta both moved behind him.

"And why not?"

"I don't like spending extended amounts of time with dumbasses."

"Mm. I'm not buying it."

"Well, that's fan-fucking-tastic for you, isn't it?"

Kyoya shoved past the small group as he began to walk away. Tsubasa figured there was nothing to lose (after all, Kyoya would probably kill him quickly, but nobody quite knew what Madoka would do...).

"As long as it's not because you're fucking your boyfriend."

Everything went silent in the hall. A 10 foot radius was cleared around the group. Hikaru winced and moved away from the soon to be dead man as Kenta covered his eyes. Everyone else was watching Kyoya's every move. But, the boy remained stoic and silent for a good few minutes. Tsubasa actually considered praying as a tendril of fear crawled through his gut.

And then, Kyoya just kept walking, not a single trace of emotion in his voice.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

With that, he was gone.

It was quiet for another few minutes before people began to move again. Murmuring filled the halls. Kenta slowly uncovered his eyes to look at a slightly shocked Tsubasa and an unmoving Hikaru. He walked up to the older girl and waved a hand in front of her face, receiving no response.

"I think you broke Hikaru, Tsubasa!"

200 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

Madoka, meanwhile, was on a mission of her own. Tsubasa, Hikaru, and Kenta had done well with their job. Kyoya had been so shocked at their question, he hadn't had the chance to properly react. Now, the entire school knew that something was going on with him.

Yu, Masamune, and Benkei...hadn't done as well. As in, they got nothing done. Not that she had expected much, but she needed something for them to start off with. Which was exactly why she had to pick up the slack. And there was only one person who could possibly know more about Gingka than they did.

Hyoma.

Hyoma was Gingka's childhood friend. They had known each other when they were younger, but when the redhead moved for high school, they had fallen out of contact. Hyoma transferred to this school in sophomore year and the two boys quickly became friends again.

Madoka had really not wanted it to come to this on account of the purple haired boy being somewhat insane. One could never tell if he was telling the truth or lying. But, for some reason, insane didn't bother her as much anymore. She must be spending too much time with Kyoya. Besides, Hyoma had known Gingka back when they were kids. He could know things about the redhead that none of them had ever even thought about.

So, she cornered the boy after school, prepared to force-recruit- one more person for her operation. Perhaps a moment of prayer for Hyoma would be appropriate.

"Hyoma!"

Said boy turned toward Madoka and smiled, waiting for her to catch up to him. Once she did, the two began walking to the parking lot together.

"Hey Madoka! How are you?"

"Good! What about you?"

"Great, actually. I'm really excited for graduation."

"I think everyone is. It's going to be sad though. Leaving this place behind."

Hyoma hummed in agreement as they continued their walk.

"Anyways, it feels like we haven't talked in forever."

"It's at least been a couple of months. What's been up with you?"

"Well, I've actually been working on a little pet project.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess, you learned something new about the optimal shape of sneaker soles?"

"No. Actually, this is more of a personal project..."

Hyoma raised his eyebrow as they reached his car.

"I'm trying to get Gingka and Kyoya together."

At this point, both teens were frozen, staring at each other with hard eyes. Finally, Hyoma responded, his voice stoic.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because they're my friends. If I don't help them, then those two morons will go off to college without admitting how they feel for each other. I don't want them to have to deal with that regret when they could be happy."

"You mean when Kyoya could be happy."

Madoka raised an eyebrow, "No. I mean both of them."

Hyoma scoffed, "Oh come on, you're smarter than that, Madoka."

"What do you mean?"

"We both know that Kyoya is a problem child. He's the one with the broken past; he's the one who's unhappy. You're just trying to give him Gingka because you have a soft spot for people who need help."

Madoka stood there, frozen at the sudden attack.

Hyoma decided it was wise to continue on, "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but you really shouldn't. Kyoya is a delinquent; he'll destroy Gingka's life. He's already tried to, in case you forgot."

Madoka still remained silent, shocked.

"Look, if you won't stop, I'll have to do something-"

"I dare you to."

Hyoma actually stopped his tirade at the ice in Madoka's voice.

"Excuse me?"

"I dare you to try and stop me. But know this, Kyoya is one of my best friends, and you don't want to know what happens to people who mess with my friends."

Hyoma was now the surprised one. He stared at her for a good minute before that fake smile once again found its way onto his face.

"Alright. I'll stay out of it."

As Hyoma got in his car and drove away, Madoka tried very hard to squash the pained feeling rising in her gut.

190 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

"So... What is a derivative again???"

Kyoya rolled his eyes at the smiling dumbass staring up at him.

"You're in the second semester of a calculus AB class, and you don't know what a derivative is?"

Gingka grinned sheepishly and Kyoya felt himself tense up a bit, "I didn't really pay attention in class."

"Really?"

"Well, I have you to teach me and you're so much better at it than Mr. Buttface."

Kyoya scoffed, "Of course I am. Some of the teachers at this school are complete morons."

Gingka's laugh made the other teen's heart flutter a bit, and he could not stop the small smile that worked its way across his face. It was silent for a few minutes as both of them remained as they were: Kyoya sitting criss-cross apple sauce against the foot of his friend's bed and Gingka across from him.

Then, the redhead turned and fell backwards, head landing on the other teen's lap.

"Get off of me, dumbass."

Gingka, however, wasn't paying attention and his fingers lightly reached out to touch Kyoya's hair. The other boy froze completely, eyes widening and heart racing. Gingka's eyes snapped up to stare into blue ones.

"Are you going to cut your hair?"

"It's getting long."

Gingka nodded, "It's almost to your hips."

"Is there a reason that you-"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Cut it. I like it long; it's nice."

Kyoya could feel the heat rise to his face as his mind refused to work. Gingka had that infuriatingly cheerful smile on his face once again, and Kyoya felt like slapping it off.

"Gingka! Dinner's ready!"

The redhead's smile grew even larger, "I smell hamburgers! You want to stay and eat with us? You can have one of mine."

The green haired teen shook his head as he walked over to the window (because Kyoya was just too wild to use doors), "I'm good. Figure out what a derivative is dumbass."

Gingka just continued smiling and waved.

Kyoya took in a deep breath as he walked through the dark streets. Why was the moron being so weird- it was no strange thing for Gingka to invade his personal space (the idiot had no respect for anyone's bubble), but this had been different, more intimate.

No. He couldn't think like that. Gingka was giving him hope- hope that Kyoya knew that he couldn't have, because he could never have what he wanted, what every bone in his body had yearned for for years. The green haired teen knew that the other was not interested in. The boy had such a bright future in front of him- he was going to be the next version of his dad, hero of the town. The last thing he needed was some delinquent with a shattered past and a penchant for ruining everything and everyone around him. Gingka was making him see something that wasn't there, and Kyoya refused to fall victim to a delusion.

But still, maybe it wouldn't hurt to keep his hair long for now.

180 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

Gingka was rather easy to read. When he was smiling and chatting, he was happy. When he was walking around like a rabid dog, he was hungry for a hamburger. When he was quiet and staring at the sky, he was thoughtful.

Madoka loved her crimson haired friend, she really did. But Gingka thinking was never a good sign.

So when she saw him sitting on the field at their school, quiet and staring at the sky, she knew she had to do something.

"Hey Gingka!"

Brown eyes fluttered open as her friend turned and smiled at her.

"Hey Madoka!"

The girl smiled back at him as she sat down, "It feels like we haven't talked in forever."

"Yeah, it does. I can't believe we're already graduating."

"I still feel like the shy little kid who always needed you or Kyoya to come and save me."

"Yeah, well you're definitely not that anymore."

Gingka, not having witnessed her slightly insane tendencies while trying to get him and Kyoya together, didn't even know the half of it.

"No, I'm not."

The two laid there as Gingka was once again absorbed in his thoughts and Madoka gave him time to gather those thoughts. He would talk to her when he was ready, he always did.

"Hey Madoka?"

"Yeah Gingka?"

"Do you ever feel like..."

The redhead paused, unsure of how to phrase his question.

"Like what-"

"Go out with me, Madoka."

Another pause.

"Gingka, what's going on?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I want to date you?"

Considering, you're clearly madly in love with Kyoya, yes.

Madoka knew she had to tread carefully. This just became an incredibly delicate situation. What she said could make or break her friend's future happiness.

"No. It's just- you seem a little frustrated."

Gingka fell on his back with a strangled grunt, "Fine! Fine! You're right! I just- do you feel like you haven't done enough in high school for it to already be over?"

"Us little people? Sure. But considering you're already a track star, you probably shouldn't."

Another frustrated groan.

"That's not what I mean. I just- I feel like something's missing, ya know?"

"Then something probably is, Gingka. But it's not me, and we both know it. So stop wasting your time and go after what you want. Before it's too late."

It was quiet for a good minute and Madoka fervently prayed that her friend had honestly heard her words because the track he was heading down was a dangerous one.

"You're right. Thanks Madoka. I don't know what I’d do without you."

The brunette sighed as he walked away.

She really hoped she wasn't watching trains preparing to crash.

175 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

Hikaru was having a very good day. It had started out with her spilling her coffee on her outfit this morning, then arriving late to school, followed by her failing a pop quiz in her second period class. But, it was still a fucking amazing day. You wanna know why?

Madoka had decided to leave her out of her harebrained schemes for once.

Maybe there was a God after all.

Happily whistling as she practically skipped her way to her locker, her smile was not even deterred when she saw Gingka.

Though the thoughtful look and blush on the boy's face probably should have set off the warning bells in her head.

"What's up Gingka?"

Said teen jerked and almost fell backwards as his eyes snapped up to see her.

"Hikaru!"

"Yep."

"Um, hi."

"Hi."

Gingka didn't respond, and instead started scratching his neck, sending a sheepish smile her way.

Why was it that Hikaru could already feel her cheeriness fading away?

"Gingka."

"Yeah?"

"What?"

"Oh um... Ya see..."

It was then that Hikaru saw the flowers that were behind his back. They were morning glory flowers- her favorite- her one Achille's heel when it came to romance. And Gingka was about to give them to her. Her attitude immediately sobered as panic threatened to choke her. This was the worst possible thing that could have happened. This would destroy everything.

No, no, no- Gingka- please, work it out some other way but don't do this-

"I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. Ya know, maybe a movie and ice cream?"

Hikaru felt her heart shatter at that moment. The poor guy was so genuine, so sweet, so kind. He would be the perfect boyfriend.

Yes, this boy was amazing. But, he was also very confused. Hikaru knew that there was no way that he loved her; she had been hoping too long for this moment to delude herself into thinking this was the truth. She had made that mistake once already, but whatever they had felt in the past was nothing compared to what she had seen in his eyes with someone else.

And this. This would destroy something. It was just a matter of who would walk away unscathed.

"Gingka- that's- that's really sweet of you but-"

She could see the disappointment flooding brown eyes and she didn't want this. Anything but this. God, why would something so blatantly unfair happen?

"I just- I don't-"

"Feel that way about me, right?"

The blue haired girl was taken aback by the anger that was leaking into her friend's voice, and all she wanted was for this stop. She would take the heartbreak, as long as her friends could remain happy.

"Gingka- it's not-"

"No. I get it. I misinterpreted things. I guess I'll be leaving high school without-"

And he promptly shut up.

"Without what Gingka?"

The usual smile was back in place at this point, never gone for long. His usual easy-going nature raised up once again, but she could tell there was something... fractured about it. It made her skin crawl. She would give anything to take it back. To just change this awful situation.

"It's nothing, Hikaru. Thanks for being a friend."

She flinched at the last word as the other teen offered to walk with her to class. Such a nice thing to do- such a Gingka thing to do. And she hated it right now. She hated that he was so kind and he was so lost, but he just couldn't find what he was looking for. She desperately needed time to breathe, so she quickly refused the other's offer and fled to the bathroom.

As she looked into the mirror, she noticed a single tear under her eye. Her heart was indeed broken into pieces- but she found that she didn't mind, this was what was best for her friends in the long run. A bitter laugh escaped her lips. And she was supposed to be the one who didn't care.

168 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

Something had been bothering Gingka today. Kyoya had almost immediately noticed that he had been acting weirdly when he had beat the redhead while they were practicing for the meet this week. As much as he hated to admit it, Kyoya knew that he couln't beat Gingka unless something was really wrong.

Sighing, the green haired teen watched as his friend stomped to the bleachers for a break. He had never cared about the wellbeing of anyone but himself before, yet Gingka had brought the light of compassion to his heart as well. Damn carrot top...

He didn't feel like acknowledging the part of his brain that told him he was particularly concerned with Gingka's feelings.

"What's up with you?"

Gingka blinked and stared at his friend, "Huh?"

"Your running. It was weak. Something's wrong."

"Oh."

Both were silent as Kyoya took a swig from his water while Gingka played with his shoelace.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

Kyoya had really tried to be nice, but even for the redhead he did not have this kind of patience.

"What's got you so fucked up dumbass?"

Gingka finally seemed to have gotten the question.

"Oh. Um, well, ya see, I kinda asked Hikaru out the other day..."

Kyoya almost dropped the water bottle from his hand as his mind went blank. _Had he just heard?_

"Don't worry. She said no. So you still have your shot."

The green haired boy's eyes snapped up, his mind anything but blank now. A million thoughts ripped through his head, but the foremost was: _does he know?_

"What do you mean?"

"To ask Hikaru out, duh."

Oh. _Oh_. That was what he meant. He didn't-

Kyoya had always known that Gingka wasn't gay. But every time this was brought up he could still feel fresh pain rip through his body.

But he had more pressing concerns to attend to. True pain came to him when it was Gingka's suffering that was afflicting the wound.

"I don't like her that way dumbass."

"You don't have to lie, ya know. You finally beat me in something so hurry up and make your move."

That stung. He must really be hurting; maybe if he told him...

If Kyoya were being honest with himself, what he was about to say was the product of three years of hiding from his friend, three years of lying to himself, three years of pretending to be unaffected by the redhead’s choices.

Three years of pining over something he would never have.

"Look, Gingka-"

Shining eyes snapped up at the use of his real name, and Kyoya knew that he could never bear to see suffering in those eyes. His decision had been made from the beginning.

"I'm gay."

It was silent for a few minutes. The green haired teen was sure that he had lost his friend (even if his subconscious was laughing at the notion, as if Gingka would ever do that) as the usual panic and pain that his heart had now associated with his red haired friend erupted in his body. _God_ , he really hoped when the other rejected him, these fucking feelings would stop bothering him.

  
But he knew that wasn't possible. Gingka hadn't just given him the desire to feel, he gave him the _need_ to feel, to be loved. And that would never go away.

"Oh. That's cool. How long have you known?"

"Since freshmen year."

 _Since I met you_. But Kyoya refrained from saying that.

"Does everyone else know?"

"Yeah."

"So, did you just not trust me?"

The response was surprisingly automatic.

"Of course I did, idiot. I just- they caught me making out Nile."

Fuck. He better not be blushing, or he would kill Kenta, Madoka, and Benkei. He almost did when they walked in on him and Nile.

It just occurred to him that he probably had a thing for red heads.

"You and Nile?! No way! Wait, dude- are you blushing?!"

They were dead. They were motherfucking dead. He was going to beat the shit out of the morons, and he was going to enjoy doing it. And then he was going to bludgeon them to death. With a hammer. It would really be doing the world a service, it could do with a few less dumbasses.

"Shut up, shitface. Now get up so I can beat your sorry ass again."

Gingka's smile was practically glowing as he jauntily made his way to the track.

Kyoya figured it was okay to dream that that smile was for him.

162 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

Lunchtime was quite the affair with the little group of friends. It usually started with Gingka snorting hamburgers like they were drugs. This would promptly lead to Masamune challenging the redhead to an eating contest, which Gingka would adamantly refuse because then he would have to give up one of his 30 hamburgers. Instead, he would offer an inspiring (or infuriating, depending on who you asked) monologue about the spirit of hamburger eating. At this point, Yu would usually lose his cool, needing to be the star of the show and do something quite extreme. In response, Madoka would try to calm her friends down while Tsubasa would work on controlling Yu, mentally wondering when it had become his job to babysit this actively irritating child. Kyoya would simply roll his eyes and call them all dumbasses and Hikaru would remain silent, unsure of how she got tangled up with these people.

Today was no exception. Gingka had barely begun his monologue on how a hamburger represents the heart's true passion when Yu had decided that jumping onto Ryuga's back and covering his eyes would be a good idea. Tsubasa was currently deciding whether it would be worth it or not to intervene because even though he would prefer it if Yu didn't die, (the brat was bringing in slutty brownies tomorrow, and Tsubasa dared any living being to deny those) he was really enjoying Ryuga's pain. The white haired teenager eventually got the kid off of his back, and scowled as he turned to walk away.

However, before he could make his escape from the horde of psychopaths, Gingka's voice rang out over the ruckus.

"Hey! Come sit with us, Ryuga!"

The white haired teen turned to be met with hopeful brown eyes and rolled his own before trudging over. Throwing himself between Hikaru and Kyoya, he rolled his eyes once more for good measure.

"Whatever."

The chaos started up once again, and Gingka was already back to breathing hamburgers. Ryuga resisted the urge to facepalm (because he was just _way_ too badass for that), and, instead, turned to one of the very few people at the table who he could tolerate.

"Kyoya."

"Ryuga."

The two sat in surprisingly comfortable silence until Gingka addressed Kyoya.

"Oh hey, is it ok if I skip out on running tomorrow? I, um, I was hoping to go to the volleyball game. You know, to support Hikaru."

The green haired teen's eyes were unreadable as he just stared at his friend, unsure of how to respond.

"Benkei can probably time you, right?"

The taller teenager (who was seated next to the redhead) frowned.

"I have a wrestling meeting today. I guess I can try to get out of if it's for Kyoya..."

Kyoya tried to stop the humiliation from leaking into his gut. Not only was he being rejected by his dumbass of a crush (that word did not help with the embarrassment), he was being rejected by his friends. Great.

"I can do it."

Kyoya's eyes snapped up to his savior, already prepared to reject the pity he was receiving, but stopped when he looked at the steely expression of the speaker.

"Oh- um... I'm sure Benkei can do it Ryuga, there's no-"

"That'd be good actually. Thanks."

If Kyoya had bothered to look at Ryuga or Gingka's faces, he may have gained some valuable insight into his situation; but he was already walking away, desperately attempting to quell the stabbing pain in his heart. If Ryuga was going to time him, that was fine. He couldn't care less- Gingka could do whatever he wanted. He was done with this.

Gingka, meanwhile, was staring at the white haired teen across from him, his expression unreadable. Ryuga's face, on the other hand, indicated that he was completely unfazed.

Finally, Gingka spoke, "Thanks."

He didn't sound very greatful.

"Yeah."

161 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

Kyoya and Ryuga had been silent for the majority of their little meeting. After all, there had been little need for communication, what with one of them busy sprinting. Ryuga, on the other hand, was enjoying himself; the view of a panting Kyoya circling the track causing him to smirk.

Ryuga had never really believed in the whole "a girl's ass is different than a boy's ass" bullshit that adults had spewed since he had had ears to hear it. He could appreciate a hot pair of long legs regardless of the other parts of the person, and Kyoya's legs were _scorching_.

In fact, all of Kyoya was fucking gorgeous. His flowing green hair had taken on a silky texture as he had gotten older, practically causing it to shine when light hit it. His habit of showing off his stomach was something that Ryuga was truly grateful for. However, there was one characteristic that he loved above all else: the other teen's eyes. They were endless pools of jade, constantly aflame with passion and intensity; beneath the murky layers of apathy and anger one could catch tiny flecks of emotion sprout there if they were lucky enough.

Ryuga felt no shame in admitting that he had stared at those eyes through whole class periods. He sought them out during track meets, found himself lost in their wild depths, reveling in the feeling of drowning in that tumultuous sea.

It was almost funny. He was just as desperate for Kyoya as Kyoya was for Gingka.

As the green haired teen came to a stop, Ryuga grimaced.

"You were too slow."

Kyoya sighed, "Yeah, I figured that would happen. Thanks for the help anyways."

As he began to walk away, Ryuga followed.

"Anytime. But I am curious as to why your performance was so poor."

"It's nothing."

Ok, so this line of questioning wasn't working. Maybe another route then.

"So, Gingka and Hikaru?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't know they were a thing."

"Yeah, well, they are."

"And don't you just sound peachy keen about it?"

"I don't give a shit about who Gingka has decided to fuck."

"Touchy."

Finally, Kyoya rounded on him, eyes blazing with rage.

"What is it that you want asswipe? I have better shit to do than talk to you."

"Do you? I mean, from what I've heard you have the habit of spending the majority of your time following that red headed moron."

"Don't call him that."

"Uh huh... What was that about you not giving a fuck about him?"

"I don't. I just have issues with shitfaces who can't get their facts straight."

"Right..."

"Whatever, fuck this."

With that, Kyoya once again attempted to escape but was forced to stop when a (not really) surprisingly strong hand grabbed his wrist, keeping him in place.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Just hear me out for a minute, okay?"

Ryuga took the raised eyebrow to be a yes (he wasn't dead yet, right?).

"The volleyball team has another game on Friday, so Gingka will be busy. Come hang out with me, just for a little."

"What?"

"Unless you would rather watch him adore Hikaru at the game?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's either that, or spend your Friday night alone, unless your friends would be willing to skip her game?"

Kyoya stared at the white haired teen for a minute, momentarily bested, before he hesitantly responded.

"Just us two?"

"Do I look like I have friends?"

"We won't be anywhere near the school?"

"Nope."

"No chance of running into Gingka and the idiots?"

"I swear on Kenta's life." (Why Kenta? Nobody really knows.)

Another moment of silence.

"Fine. But you better not pull anything shady fuckface."

"Never."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuga and Kyoya spend more time together while Madoka gives up and Kyoya and Gingka's relationship gets increasingly more complicated.

160 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

 

"He's WHAT?!"

 

Kenta winces, scooting back slightly to put distance between him and the crazy lad- Madoka.

 

"Apparently, Kyoya's going out with Ryuga on Friday..."

 

Now, Madoka can be accused of being many things. Friendly? Of course. Loyal? Yep. A tad overzealous? Sure. Stupid? Never.  She has seen the way that that slimy basta- meany has watched Kyoya since freshmen year. How could she not? He stared at the green haired teen in every class they had together. He only hung out with their group when Kyoya was there. He was so obvious about all his looking that she thought that the object of his "affections" would have noticed by now.

 

She also, along with most of the school, knows that he is a violent jerk. He has no friends, never shows an inch of kindness, and has no problem bullying people to get his way.  Madoka doesn’t really hate anyone, but Ryuga makes her come very close. And now, he is getting in the way of her plan to help her friends- the official last straw.

 

Benkei scratches the back of his neck, "I thought Kyoya was supposed to go to Hikaru's game with us on Friday."

 

"Yes, Kenta, I thought Kyoya was supposed to be with us and _Gingka_ on Friday?"

 

"I did too- can you please stop looking at me like that, Madoka? It's kind of scaring me."

 

"Ugh! Fine! All of you, go watch Gingka, Kyoya, and Ryuga at the track! I want someone to be watching them during every second of practice.  Am I understood?"

 

A chorus of "Yes, ma'am" rings out as everyone scurries to escape anymore of the witch- _Madoka's damn it_ wrath.

 

"Not you, Hikaru. You stay."

 

Hikaru sees her life flash before her eyes. Is it just her or did Madoka _growl_ that last part out? She turns to face the beast that is her friend and shudders at the deceptively sweet smile adorning her face.

 

"Sit."

 

Hikaru squeaks- _no, she doesn’t, stop saying that!_ and does as she is told, avoiding the bright blue eyes glued to her face.

 

"So, what's been going on with you lately?"

 

Instantly, a real wave of nausea sweeps over Hikaru. Because Madoka knows, there is no way she didn't; this is something that involves three of her friends, and despite all of her own thoughts about the other girl's intelligence, she knows that she had probably known something was off from the moment she saw Gingka and her together.  There is no point in hiding what has happened, and, if she is honest with herself, she doesn’t want to. She can’tt take the guilt or the pain any longer.

 

"I fucked up."

 

"Watch your language. I already know that, but how so?"

 

"I- Gingka asked me out. On a date."

 

"And?"

 

"I said no, of course!"

 

"Then what's wrong?"

 

"He was- He was just so heartbroken, it hurt to see him like that. And now he's going to my games! Serenading me and shit! He even ditched Kyoya!"

 

"So, it was Gingka who was upset?"

 

"Are you listening to me? That's not what's important; Gingka and Kyoya-"

 

"I understand that, but are you sure Gingka was the one who was upset when you rejected him?"

 

"Yeah, Madoka! What is this? A fucking interrogation?"

 

"Well it would be a lot easier if you would just stop lying to me!"

 

It is silent in the room for a good moment. Hikaru stares in shock at the other girl; she has never heard her yell at someone with such honest emotion in her voice (oftentimes, her tirades were not meant to be taken seriously and they all knew that), and she hates that it was her who has caused the pain that exudes from her friend's words.

 

This time Madoka's voice comes out as a barely audible whisper, "And watch your language."

 

Hikaru cannot not stop the tiny laugh that escapes her throat, "Sorry."

 

The apology is for much more than the cursing.

 

"Hikaru, I know that you have issues believing this, but _I'm your friend_. You're just as important to me as Kyoya and Gingka."

 

"I have no right to get in between them."

 

"You like Gingka, then?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Madoka stares at Hikaru, frowning. This was such an _awful_ situation. How is she supposed to protect her friends now? No matter what she does, someone is going to get left behind. And right now, it is fairly obvious to her who it will be.

 

Maybe it is time to call it quits. Start damage control, save whatever friendships she can.

 

"Go after him then."

 

"What?"

 

"Look, maybe, I was wrong. Gingka asked you out; he's clearly pursuing you. You have every right to say yes."

 

"But Kyoya-"

 

"Will be okay. I'll make sure of it."

 

"He'll hate me. He probably already does."

 

Madoka doesn’t know how to console her, so she doesn’t.

 

"Then that's your price to pay."

 

158 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

 

"Sorry I'm late. Old man was bitchin' about something..."

 

"Ah yes, how is Doji doing?"

 

"Wonderful. That stick is still up his ass, and he’s still as much of an asshole as ever."

 

Kyoya smirks as Ryuga takes the seat across from him at the diner. He has only been here once before with Gingka when the other teen had unceremoniously declared that the hamburgers "were not made with true spirit".  The green haired teen himself hadn't minded the place, it was much quieter than Gingka's usual diner and he honestly saw nothing wrong with the food; but Kyoya had a tendency to bend to most of the redhead's whims so he had never come back here.

 

It slightly bothers him, that _Ryuga_ out of all people is the one who has brought him here, that it isn't Gingka who realized that he actually liked to eat here (at least more than he liked the other disgustingly bright burger place).

 

Kyoya snaps out of his thoughts when Ryuga begins to talk, "You ever been here before?"

 

"Once. With Gingka, to try the burgers."

 

"Hm. I bet you've tried every hamburger place in town."

 

"If I have to eat another one, I _will_ kill someone."

 

"I don't doubt it. Anyways, the burgers here are pretty shitty but the tacos are only minorly shitty."

 

"A plus on the sale there."

 

"Thanks."

 

Kyoya allows himself a moment of mental shock at the genuine feeling of enjoyment that is budding in his stomach. Ryuga is actually not-so-bad at this; he could see them being friends (if Kyoya Tategami had friends) if Gingka hadn't had issues with Ryuga freshmen year. The redhead has never really given the reason behind his problems with the other, but Kyoya didn't really need one; if Gingka disliked someone, he generally did too.

 

As the dinner went on, the green haired teen is even more surprised to find that Ryuga hasn't said anything overly annoying. He is actually kind of _tolerable_ , and not excessively happy either- exactly what Kyoya wants in a companion.

 

"You’re telling me you tried to steal Hikaru's lunch money?"

 

"Yeah, well, I was a dumbass during freshmen year. My tactics are much more refined now."

 

"Then it wasn't you who gave Watarigani a swirlie last week?"

 

"See? Refined."

 

Kyoya shakes his head as they begin to walk out of the diner.  It is gorgeous outside tonight. The night sky is clear, and the moon is glowing high in the sky. The air is refreshing and the light breeze makes him feel lighter.  The walk home will be nice.

 

"I'll see you later Ryuga."

 

"Where do you think you're going?"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"I'm not done yet. Come on."

 

Kyoya stares after the other boy in shock; it has been a while since someone has dared to speak to him like that. In fact, the only one who did was Gingka...

 

But Ryuga isn't Gingka, no matter how much he proves himself to not be a complete asshole. Kyoya knows that nobody could replace the redhead in his heart, and, at this point, he is almost certain that he is totally screwed.

 

"Alright princess, will you _please_ come with me?"

 

Kyoya's eyes snap up to meet the other's and he huffs.

 

"Fine fuckface. But you better not waste my time."

 

"Never."

 

Kyoya begins to walk next to the other, still enjoying the beautiful atmosphere outside. Ryuga, on the other hand, is once again staring at the boy next to him. Kyoya's long hair is being blown slightly upward in the wind, enshrouding his face in a jade curtain. His black shirt is cut off at the midriff, allowing his tanned skin to show, and his black pants are clinging to his body. But Ryuga's breath is truly taken away by the small smile that has graced Kyoya's face, not on his lips, but in his eyes; he has never truly seen that expression on the other's face, and it is absolutely gorgeous, a sign of the green haired teen's content.  And Ryuga genuinely wants Kyoya to be happy for once.

 

He watches as the smile fades when they approach the school.

 

"You said-"

 

"Relax. We're not anywhere near the gym."

 

Kyoya just stares skeptically. Ryuga feels a spark of irritation at the other's sudden worry.  He shouldn't be so afraid to face his "friends"; the way he sees it, Kyoya is so much more than that other bitch could hope to be. It isn’t that Hikaru isn't a badass chick or anything; Kyoya is just pretty fucking amazing. Gingka’s insane for failing to notice this, but even more so for his complete disregard for both of his friends’ emotions. After all, Ryuga is supposed to be the jackass, not the redhead.

 

"No. Fuck this, I'm leaving."

 

Ryuga immediately grabs hold of the other's wrist and begins dragging him into the school, ignoring the many colorful threats coming his way. When they finally reach their destination, the protests stop.

 

Kyoya's voice comes out as a whisper, "What..?"

 

"I threatened the maintenance guy until he agreed to leave the gate open."

 

_More like paid him, but details weren’t important_

 

The green haired teen is silent as he stares at the sky above the school’s track, one of his favorite places to be (but Kyoya was too badass for things like "favorites" so really this place doesn’t completely suck, he guesses). The stars are bright against the dark night sky, shining right alongside the moon. The track is silent, aside from a few chirping crickets. It is... one of the most beautiful sights he has seen in his life.

 

Kyoya is silent for a moment, and Ryuga dares a glance at him. The other is staring up at the sky, and, as usual, his own gaze flicks to his eyes. In those breathtaking depths of jade is a torrent of emotions, and Ryuga feels pride wash over him for causing this storm.

 

"So... Did I waste your time?"

 

"Your voice is ruining my moment asswipe."

 

Ryuga smirks.  He’s taking that as a “no”.

 

120 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

 

“ _Hey Gingky!_ ”

 

Everyone who has ever known Yu Tendo knows that when he uses that tone, danger was imminent and unavoidable.  Tsubasa sighs and grabs ahold of the redhead’s scarf as the poor guy attempts to hightail it out of the school.  Seriously, the things he does for this kid-

 

“Guys, you know I love talking to you, but I really have to go-”

 

Oh, they know _exactly_ where he had to go.  Madoka isn’t really playing matchmaker anymore, so it’s time to get things done. Yu (and, reluctantly Tsubasa) style.

 

“Come on Gingky.  Just walk with us; our classes are on the same side of the school.”

 

“You know I totally would but I have to stop by the art classroom anyways so-”

 

“You can do that after school.  C’mon! It’ll be fun.”

 

“Seriously, I have to-”

 

And then Yu starts wailing.  Gingka immediately flinches and begins waving his arms around.

 

“Yu-”

 

“Tsubasa, Gingky doesn’t like me anymore!”

 

The other students passing by are staring at this point.

 

“Ok, ok! I’ll go with you! Just stop crying! Please!”

 

Yu’s smile only vaguely resembles one of a shark that senses blood in the water.

 

“Yay!”

 

As they begin walking, the blonde demon- _teenager_ rambles on about dozens of different topics ranging from ice cream flavors to Tsubasa’s amazing track prowess.  Gingka breathes a sigh of relief as they have almost reached their destination. That really hadn’t been so bad.

 

“Oh Gingky! I almost forgot! You’re friends with Ryuga now, right?!”

 

The red head pauses, hand on the door handle, “Yeah, why?”

 

“Oh, I just didn’t want you to be angry at poor Yo-Yo! For all the _nights_ he’s been spending with him ya know.”

 

Of course, Gingka doesn’t know that the insinuation there isn’t really true.  So naturally, his jaw drops open and he runs into the door.

 

Tsubasa shakes his head.  Poor kid.

 

115 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

 

Despite the fact that most people believed Kyoya practically lived in the principal’s office, he was actually rarely called in.  So when he gets a note in 4th period telling him to go see his guidance counselor during his next class, he is somewhat surprised.

 

Upon entering the office, he stops at the receptionist’s front desk.  The man hands him an envelope, informing him that his counselor wants him to look over the information inside. Pulling out the paper, his eyes widen slightly as he reads over the enclosed letter.

 

It’s an acceptance letter.  For a university program to study a certain species of insect in Africa this summer. And, eventually, continue studying ecology there for four years.  Kyoya had applied to the program at the beginning of the year on somewhat of a whim.  When his counselor had asked him what his plans were for the future, he had really had no idea.  He hadn’t thought about it before in all honesty.  His counselor had given him a pitying smile and told him to think about it and come to see her if he needed any help. 

 

Kyoya had then told Nile about it, and the other teen had told him about a program that he had applied to in Africa to study insects.  The green-haired teen had decided to apply.  He doesn’t particularly hate biology, and he is fairly good at it.  Most importantly, there is a track program that he could enter.  It was a longshot in all honesty, but it was something.

 

Now that he had been accepted, he wasn’t quite sure what to do.  Did he really want to travel halfway across the world for four years?  Leave everything behind?

 

But what did he really have to leave behind?

 

Several things came to mind.  Benkei’s obsession (loyalty) with him.  Madoka’s grating, (but fierce) protectiveness for her friends. Kenta’s persistent kindness despite Kyoya’s own reputation.  Tsubasa and Yu’s irritating (amusing) bickering.  Gingka with his annoying, yet impossibly kind heroic tendencies.

 

Kyoya shakes his head, and nods to the receptionist as he leaves to head to class.  They are all bothersome anyways.

 

(They are.  But they are also important to him.  More than he will ever admit.)

 

100 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

 

“Hamburger eating is not just a matter of skill!  It requires true heart! You must pour your soul into it if you truly want to succeed and-"

 

Lunchtime has remained somewhat the same for the group, with a few notable differences.  Madoka was much quieter than she has been in the past.  Hikaru and Gingka spend much more time talking to each other (when Gingka isn’t preaching about hamburgers, that is).  Kyoya and Gingka seem to be avoiding each other as well.

 

The most notable change, however, is…

 

“Hi Ryuga!” Kenta greets the new addition to their table sweetly.

 

Ryuga simply nods in his direction before sitting down next to Kyoya and nodding to him.

 

Kyoya nods back, responding with an uninterested “hey.”

 

Neither of them said anything else, seemingly content with just sitting next to one another.  Gingka, however, has stopped in the middle of his ranting, fixing his gaze on the other two.

 

“Hey Ryuga, you’re sure sitting at our table a lot recently.”

 

Ryuga raises an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

 

“Just wondering if there’s any reason why?”

 

“…didn’t realize I needed a fucking reason.”

 

“You don’t.  Just thought it was weird.”

 

“Okay….”

 

“Maybe you should sit somewhere else.”

 

Kenta gasps, “Gingka, why would you-”

 

“He’s cruel to people Kenta.  He shoved Wataragani into a locker the other day!”

 

Hikaru speaks up at this point, “Yeah, but Gingka, Wataragani is a jerk himself-”

 

“It doesn’t matter Hikaru! He’s suddenly acting all buddy-buddy with Kyoya, and none of us really know why! He’s probably planning to do something to him too.”

 

“I wouldn’t.”

 

Everyone turns to stare at Ryuga, whose eyes betray a sincerity that none of them ever expected from him.

 

“I wouldn’t do that. Not to Kyoya.”

 

With that, the white-haired teen rises from the table, grabs his stuff, and walks away.  Everyone stares at Gingka in shock.  No one has ever seen the redhead act this way.  Gingka is always kind, even to people who were mean to him.  Even to Ryuga.  This is not normal.

 

They are snapped out of their shock by Kyoya snapping, “What the fuck was that Gingka?”

 

“He’s a jerk to everyone here, Kyoya.”

 

“Not to me.”

 

“Look, you don’t really know him. I’m sure he seems that way now, but he’s a bully.”

 

Kyoya downright snarls, “Really?  How many of you has he pushed around lately?”

 

Nobody’s hands go up as Kyoya and Gingka both scan the table.

 

The redhead attempts to make his point anyway, “Freshmen year, he pushed Kenta around-”

 

“So did Benkei! So did I!  But I would never do that now! Does that mean I can’t sit here either?”

 

Gingka’s eyes widen as he reaches out a hand towards the other boy.

 

“Of course not Kyoya, you’re our friend!”

 

But it’s too late.  The group at the table is left staring at their green-haired friend’s back.

 

98 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

 

“Pushing yourself a little hard don’t you think?”

 

Kyoya rolls his eyes as he comes to a stop, accepting the water bottle from Ryuga’s hand.

 

“Have to, if I’m going to beat Hagane.”

 

Ryuga raises an eyebrow.  Kyoya has never referred to hero boy by his last name before.  He doesn’t mention it though, knowing that the other boy isn’t fond of pushy people.  Or maybe he is, considering his interest in Gingka and friendship with Madoka.  Either way, that isn’t his style.

 

The green-haired boy runs around the track once more, coming to a stop in front of the other.  He once again reaches for his water as he stares off into the sky, shading his eyes with his hand.  Ryuga, as usual, is staring at him.  Light reflects off of his green eyes as he looks up.  His long, gorgeous hair is up in a ponytail, slightly swaying with the light wind.  He was panting from the exercise he has just done.  One of his hands comes to fiddle with the hair at the ends of his ponytail, betraying his agitation.

 

“I got accepted into an ecology program.”

 

Ryuga raises an eyebrow, “Congratulations?”

 

A pause.

 

“It’s in Africa.”

 

Another pause.  Ryuga blinks, and then his eyes narrow.

 

“It would start this summer and I would enter the university for four years after.”

 

“Are you going to accept it?”

 

Kyoya hasn’t looked at him throughout the entire conversation, his eyes still locked on the sky above.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

 _Tell him to stay_ Ryuga thinks.

 

He doesn’t.  He likes Kyoya, thinks that they could really be something if the other boy could forget the damn red-haired idiot.  But he can’t say it, never could.

 

Maybe him and Gingka are more alike than he has ever cared to admit.

 

“Sounds like a problem for later-you.  Let’s go grab something to eat right now.”

 

Kyoya finally looks at him before passing by him to grab his stuff.

 

“Anything but burgers or I’m fucking leaving.”

 

96 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

 

It has been four days since Gingka’s fight with Kyoya, and it has been undeniably awful for the redhead.  He knows that they hadn’t been spending a lot of time together recently, but it still bothers him to know that the other’s silent support isn’t there.  He misses his sarcastic remarks, and insults to his own intelligence.  He misses studying together (more like tutoring on Kyoya’s part) and constantly challenging each other on the track.  He wants to see the little things that Kyoya did.  The appreciation in his gaze when Madoka brings him lunch if he forgets his own.  The way he snarls at anyone who laughs at Benkei’s loud and eccentric behavior.  The gentleness with which he speaks to Kenta.  The tiniest slivers of a smile that Gingka sometimes catches when they are practicing together.

 

They both happen to be running on the track today, practicing a little extra once everyone else was done for the day.  Ryuga isn’t around for once, and Gingka finds that he really wants to spend time with Kyoya again.

 

The other boy, however, seems to be less focused on him.  He has just finished a lap, and went to sit down on the bleachers.  He grabs his water bottle from his bag, and begins drinking from it.

 

It’s a familiar sight to Gingka.  The way his neck becomes exposed, revealing a long stretch of tanned skin when Kyoya tilts the bottle to drink.  The way the light seems to be reflected in those dark green eyes.  The way that his limbs stretch languidly across the bleachers, revealing even more of his skin.  The way that his green hair hangs from one side, cascading down his body like a waterfall.

 

Gingka has always loved to look at Kyoya, especially like this.  He figured it was because his friend was so rarely calm, but he was starting to wonder lately.  Supposedly, he had fought with Ryuga because he didn’t want the other to be hurt, which is somewhat true.  But there is also a part of him that screams inside when he sees them together.  A part of him that zealously wants to keep Kyoya for himself.  He wants all the little smiles, and moments to be _his_.

 

He is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears Kyoya zipping up his bag, preparing to leave.  The other’s back is turned to him as he hunches over his belongings.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

The green-haired teen pauses in his motions, and turns around.  Green eyes pierce Gingka’s own as he stares at him.  The redhead sheepishly scratches the back of his neck, fixing him with a nervous smile.

 

“I shouldn’t have said those things about Ryuga. He’s your friend, and I should have respected that.”

 

Kyoya rolls his eyes and mutters, “He’s not my friend,” he looks down, hand reaching up to play with the ends of his ponytail, “…but thanks.”

 

He picks up his bag, and starts walking towards the gate, and as Gingka watches his back, he feels the need to say one last thing.

 

“I meant it though,” Kyoya turns around to look at him, a single eyebrow raised in question, “The other day.  When I said that you and Ryuga were different.  You’re not like him, you’re…”

 

_Talented. Defeated. Loyal. Isolated. Impressively smart. Blinded by ambition. Surprisingly kind. Occasionally cruel. My friend. My rival. My confidante. Broken. Strong. Stubborn. Passionate. Feral. Beautiful._

 

“…amazing.”

Kyoya quickly turns his head away from him, and he thinks he sees a bit of red on the other boy’s cheeks but he attributes it to the heat out here.

 

“You really are a fucking idiot.”

 

80 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

 

If the group had thought that having Madoka leading the get-Kyoya-and-Gingka-together mission had been scary then having Yu leading it instead is downright /terrifying/. Madoka and Hikaru had both refused to come today.  The rest had still gathered at the usual place.  Now, the blonde sociopath- boy- is bouncing around happily, declaring that the new plan was to push Kyoya off the roof and have Gingka catch him like a hero out of a movie.

 

Kenta sheepishly raises his hand, and flinches when Yu enthusiastically screeches out his name to acknowledge him.

 

“Um…I might be wrong, but didn’t we already decide not to do the damsel-in-distress plan months ago?”

 

“KYOYA IS NOT A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT THE MIGHTIEST MAN TO EVER LIVE-”

 

It’s somewhat impressive that everyone ignores Benkei, continuing on with their conversation like a boy the size of a bull isn’t screaming and huffing at them. 

 

Masamune nods his head with all the seriousness that a person with a handful of French fries sticking out of their mouth can muster, “Phe’s righf.”

 

Tsubasa wrinkles his nose in disgust as Masamune shoves another handful of fries into his mouth, chewing with his mouth open.

 

Yu starts screeching once again, “Well, Madoka refused to come so you’re stuck with me now and I say that’s the plan!”

 

Tsubasa is not particularly fond of Kyoya, but he wouldn’t wish for Yu and his crazy plans to be unleashed on anyone and Kenta looks like he is about to combust from fear for the green-haired teen’s life.  So, with a sigh and a hand firmly massaging the side of his head, he decides to step in.

 

He pushes Yu out of the way and the hyperactive ball of energy crashes into the wall, wailing “You’re so mean Tsubasa!!!!”  He then snaps at Benkei, telling him to shut his mouth, they all know Kyoya is no damsel, which causes the boy to huff, nod, and, thankfully, sit down.

 

He locks eyes with the rest of the (relatively) sane occupants of the table.

 

“Alright listen up.  Forget what that brat said.  Here’s the new plan…”

 

75 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

 

When Yu asked her if she wanted to join the rest of the group for a get-Kyoya-and-Gingka-together meeting, she attempted a smile and turned down the invitation.  Which was how she finds herself wandering towards the library after school instead, to do a little research until her carpool was ready to go.

 

As she enters the library her feet instinctively take her to the shelves containing books on engineering.  She begins scanning the titles of the books once she reaches her destination, searching for something that will interest her for the hour of waiting she has left.  As she was looking around her eyes settle on a familiar lock of dark green hair.

 

She leans slightly over the side of the bookshelf to see Kyoya and Gingka sitting at one of the secluded tables at the back of the library.  Kyoya’s eyes are locked on a textbook sitting between him and the redhead.  His hand is motioning to some of the information as he explains it to the other occupant of the table.  She notices, however, that Gingka’s eyes are focused on Kyoya.

 

The two are slightly leaning towards each other as Kyoya is talking.  Kyoya’s hair is barely an inch from Gingka’s hand, and the redhead appears to notice that as his hand twitches a bit.  His eyes appear to be focused fondly down at the other boy as an unusually soft and tame smile rests on his face.  It’s clear that he’s not truly digesting any of the information being explained to him, instead staring at the teen next to him.

 

Kyoya then looks up at him, raises an eyebrow and says something to the redhead next to him.  Gingka’s smile turns sheepish as he scratches at the back of his neck and he responds to the green-haired teen.

 

Kyoya rolls his eyes and lightly shoves Gingka’s shoulder, but even from this distance she can see his lips slightly twitching upwards as he looks at the other boy who has turned his attention back to the book. Kyoya focuses again as well.  Madoka is about to turn away to search through the shelves again when she notices Gingka’s hand brush against the other’s jade hair and then his hand as he goes to turn the page of the book they are both looking at.  Kyoya freezes, looking down at his hand, and then returning his attention to the textbook once again.  Another smile graces Gingka’s face.

 

Madoka finds herself smiling softly too.  Maybe this relationship isn’t as unrequited as she had been thinking lately.

 

65 DAYS UNTIL GRADUATION

 

Kyoya crashes down next to where Gingka is standing, lying down on his back and staring up at the sky as he catches his breath.  Racing against Gingka never failed to take his breath away.  It was a challenge like no other.  No one could push him the way the redhead did.  When he was running with him, he pushed himself until the burning in his legs was bordering painful.  Until the breath in his lungs was almost completely gone.  Pushed himself so hard that all he could see was Gingka and the path in front of him.  Everything else was insignificant.

 

His thoughts are interrupted when the sunshine hitting his body is blocked by something.  He looks up into Gingka’s smiling face and accepts the water bottle that the redhead holds out to him.  Taking a long drink, he continues to stare at the other as he stretches his arms.

 

Gingka turns to him, smiling as usual, “You’re getting faster. I might not be able to keep up next time.”

 

Kyoya rolls his eyes, “Of course.  I told you when we met that I would defeat you.”

 

Brown eyes glint in challenge, “Looking forward to it.”

 

They each stretch in silence for a while, Gingka standing near Kyoya, who is sitting on the ground. Eventually, it’s the green-eyed teen who breaks it.

 

“Gingka, have you decided what you’re going to do after this?”

 

The redhead gives a teasing half-smile, “I was thinking about getting something to eat, watching TV, failing at calculus homework.  Ya know, the usual.”

 

Kyoya lightly kicks his foot, “You know what I mean dumbass.”

 

Gingka’s smile turns sincere at that.

 

“I’m going to my dad’s university.  I visited and saw the track last month.  It was awesome.”

 

The green-haired teen gives a hum of acknowledgment.

 

 “You?”

It’s silent for a moment.  Kyoya reaches up a hand to play with the hair sticking out of his ponytail as he stares at the ground in front of him.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

It’s quiet again, and then suddenly Gingka is standing in front of him.  The smile on his face is quite possibly one of the largest and brightest ones he’s seen in his life. 

 

“Well, you know you’re going to beat me in the future, right?”

 

Kyoya nods his head, despite the hesitance and slight confusion he feels.

 

“Then, how about this?  You take my one of my shoelaces and I’ll take one of yours, and when you defeat me, we’ll switch back.  That way you’ll be sure of that for the future.”

 

Kyoya thinks of a future with Gingka.  Running with him on the track at university and onward.  Always pushing and challenging himself.  Seeing Gingka’s smile, and witnessing his happy moments.  Having that brightness in his life for years to come. A future with the one he loves, even if he’ll never feel the same.

 

He removes the laces from his right shoe, and trades with the other boy.  As he ties the bright string through his shoe, he stares at the clashing blue and green string on each of his feet, trying not to think of the acceptance letter sitting on his desk at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody's still reading this... sorry I took so long! You should know that the timeline of the chapters has changed to span a year instead of a month now. Also, I was thinking of taking requests for KyoGin fics if anyone is interested? You can dm me on [tumblr](https://n2a0d0i0a.tumblr.com/) . to ask about it or just talk about KyoGin (or other things)! Otherwise, leave a comment on here if you're interested I guess! I would love to say to expect the final update in a month, but it'll honestly probably be a year so see ya then :)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the butchering of anything to do with track/running. I probably shouldn't have just randomly chosen to use that particular sport (since I know absolutely zero about it). Also please come talk to me about KyoGin on [tumblr](https://n2a0d0i0a.tumblr.com/)


End file.
